Impossibilities
by vieiraa3
Summary: JPOV - Jasper and Alice's first meeting


**Disclaimer: ****I art not the owner of Twilight or any of its fantastical characters.**

.

**Impossibilities**

Alice x Jasper

I was alive. I was sane. I was standing in the middle of a downpour in a Pennsylvanian city—surrounded by the sounds of hot blood pounding through veins and arteries—after forcing myself not to feed for nearly a week.

Impossible.

These brimming-with-blood creatures looked at me with mixtures of pity, anxiety, and disapproval as I continued to trudge along down the road—ignoring the icy rain, the sickness I **should** be catching, and the way my clothes clung to my already pale and icy skin. I realized that I should be acting more human, but I feared what would result from me entering an alcove or a store for cover.

I continued along until a particular emotion convinced me that I could not remain in the rain without attracting attention to myself—a haughty-looking man was absolutely teeming with suspicion as he glared at me from his store window.

I glanced at him pointedly as I made my way into the nearest and least crowded building; a diner. I stopped at the front door for a thirty-eighth of a second and contemplated giving myself a little human encouragement—a breath. A deep breath that would fill my frozen lungs with the disgustingly delicious and tempting scent of rushing blood cells and flushed skin.

Impossible.

I heard a bell jingle above the door before I was conscious that I had made my decision, and found myself slowly—humanly—making my way through the door and into the bright diner.

It was only then that I noticed her—the small female sitting at the counter.

Well, she **was** sitting at the counter, until I walked in, at least. I tensed slightly at this, shifting unnoticeably as she came directly towards me.

Newborns normally attacked directly, not mature vampires—as she clearly was. Also, she wasn't acting hostile, moving quickly, or emitting any readable emotions. There was simply a huge mass of… of **feeling** flowing from her and welling up within me to such a degree that I began to feel it overflow and wrap around me. Was this an ability of hers?

Impossible.

She gave me a very small, completely disarming smile, and I realized it was all real—all impossibly real. No threat, no hostility. Just these strange, strange emotions.

Her footsteps were light, lighter than even the most agile vampires I had battled and associated with. As the milliseconds ticked by silently I reconsidered my earlier deduction.

Perhaps she was attacking, but she wasn't a newborn vampire or a mature vampire. Perhaps she wasn't a vampire at all.

I glanced at her again, taking in her entire form and emotional climate as the clapper hit the edge of the tiny brass bell for the ninth time; the resulting sharp ringing sound singing out through the diner.

No, she wasn't attacking. I couldn't explain why I was sure, but I was sure.

Was she an angel?

Impossible.

Angels wouldn't present themselves to a hell-bound creature such as myself.

Even so, it was the only viable theory out of the millions that buzzed through my head.

She was one human step closer now.

She was making an obviously—to my eyes, at least—conscious effort to appear human. That meant she was likely a vampire—her skin possessed the same muted iridescence that my own showed in strangled lighting such as the one we were currently basked in.

Yes, even her hair held the same degree of tantalizing perfection that was typical of vampires. And she had no blood—that much was obvious. The area under her eyes appeared bruised as well.

But her eyes.

Those eyes…

The wealth of them was indescribable as they connected with the abyss-tinted lens I dared to look at her with. She met my gaze steadily, happily, I realized this a third of a second after my original description, and I disregarded my previous scorning of my thirsty eyes—if they elicited that response from her they were as heavenly as hers.

I refined my accumulated theories: vampire, yes, threatening, no.

Why did this seem so…impossible?

She reached me then. Her eyes, her emotions…her smile. They captivated my senses, calmed my thoughts, and ignited my nerves all at once. Her smile widened and my eyes unconsciously followed suit—a physical mistake I quickly corrected within the same nanosecond.

I twitched slightly as her lilting voice drew me out of my deranged reverie—perhaps the sanity had been overestimated?

"You've kept me waiting a long time," she scolded me lightly.

If my venom could bring colour to my skin, I would have been red. I suddenly noticed that I could feel my eyelashes on my cheeks and that there was an ant weaving through the rough hairs of the diner's Welcome mat.

Was that… was that my voice? My Texan drawl weighed my words heavily in sections I hadn't emphasized on for decades and startled me as the words slipped out from between my lips automatically.

"I'm sorry ma'am."

Such a human reaction. A Southern-style human reaction that I hadn't witnessed nor experienced in over half a century. Was the source of it really me? This monstrous creature?

Impossible.

Yet it was from me. I knew it was, for she offered me her impossibly small hand and I watched as my own rougher and larger hand enfolded hers.

The sheer warmth of her supple skin against my own was alarming. I realized at that moment that I had never really **touched** another vampire before. Sure, I had ripped them to shreds and physically collided with them numerous times—but during those times the contact could not be appreciated and absorbed in order to notice pleasurable details such as this.

Such warmth, softness, and beauty. And from a member of a kind as dreadful as my own!

Impossible.

The lack of hesitance I presented both myself and this strange creature as her bright smile grew to a blinding grin of absolute bliss stopped me from truly making sense of what I was doing. I gasped slightly in response to the tidal wave of unfamiliarity that washed over me with her change in emotions at our touch. My breath hitched and she began to exit the diner, gently pulling me with her as I distantly acknowledged the fact that I had breathed in the air of the diner without killing anyone or destroying anything.

The gentle splash of our barely-there footfalls echoed in my ears as she lead me down the street—adopting a very-human jog of urgency as we ducked our heads in a charade of humanistic behavior as a result of the rain.

We rounded several street corners and I—barely—noticed that we had shifted our pace from a human jog to vampire sprint as we headed towards a line of trees in the distance. She glanced back at me and the euphoric climate enveloped me once again; pulling me from my thoughts and throwing me into a concentrated absorption of her very essence.

I added to the list of impossibilities she had presented to me in the past five minutes as I felt a handful of new emotions well up inside myself, rather than feeling it from others, for the first time in all of my vampire memories.

Hope, serenity, peacefulness, and completion were among the list—the other raging emotions still lack true definition in both language and society.

We stopped as soon as we entered the cover of the trees, both of our breathing patterns reflecting a human reaction to the physical exertion and emotional excitement we had just experienced.

The sun broke out between a pair of dull grey clouds as we regained our artificial breaths. She beamed at me again—her golden eyes shimmering more brightly than her now properly-illuminated skin.

"Hello, Jasper. I'm Alice."

I stared at her, realizing there was more to her simple introduction than I could possibly understand at that moment in time.

My so-called charisma failing me, I said what was on the forefront of my mind. "Impossible."

Her laughter shocked me—so much so that I let her bemused emotions overcome me as a gasped laugh escaped my own pale lips.

I repeated my final judgment, "Impossible," and shook my head—a slight smile somehow forcing itself onto my face. Her climate was so irresistibly contagious.

"Not quite."

And with her own final judgment, she once again slipped her hand in mine, tugging with the slightest hint of pressure, and led me deeper into the Pennsylvanian forest to—what I was sure was—an impossibly bright-looking future.


End file.
